Love is the Loudest Sound
by TheLandslide
Summary: Bella is a nineteen year old single mother with a scary past, its scared her to the point of silence. Will things change when she meets the gorgeous Edward? Will he accept the fact that she has a son? Will Bella trust herself to love again? All Human cannon parrings slightly OOC.
1. Preface

**A/N: I own nothing of twilight, sadly. Please tell me what you think of this story. :)**

I sat up on my small bed and looked around my tiny apartment. My reason for my existence was still sleeping peacefully beside me. I felt like a terrible mother for not being able to afford anything more than a one room apartment. My baby deserved more than I could give him, but he never complained about not having enough.

It was harder than I had imagined starting my life over. No one wanted to hire a single mother who didn't speak. I moved to the tiny town of Forks, Washington to be closer to my father and further from my past. I loved my mother, Renne, but Florida held to many painful memories for me to stand.

**A/N: Very short yes i know they will get longer but i just wanted to get this started please let me know what you think. Im not going to require a minimum amount of reviews to post a new chapter but im sure they would motivate me to write more. So Please Rate and Review. Much love :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: i still own nothing. here is the first real chapter. :)**

Roderick stirred and sat up. It was almost seven in the morning "Im hungry mommy." He yawned and climbed out of our bed.

"_What would you like to eat?_" I signed to him. Roderick was almost three, but he was the smartest kid I knew. He was fluent in sign language and very good at speaking. I hadn't talk since the incident, so Roderick had never heard me talk and he never questioned it.

"Can we make pancakes?" he looked up at me with my big brown eyes. I was so thankful that he looked nothing like his biological father. He was my little clone.

"_I don't know. I have to be at work soon. How about we have pop tarts for breakfast and tonight for dinner we can have pancakes." _ He concentrated hard on my hands as I signed to him.

"I guess that's okay." He frowned a little.

"_I'm sorry baby but I cant be late my boss will be really mad at me and she might not let you come to work with me anymore." _I knew it wasn't true Mrs. Brown loved Roderick and I and would never do that to us, but I didn't want him to fight me on the subject. I stood and picked out clothes fro both of us. "_Get dressed and I will have breakfast ready when you come back." _ I signed and he nodded. I threw on a dark pair of blue jeans and brown v-neck. I threw the pop tarts in the toaster and waited for Roderick to get back.

"Mommy! I'm stuck!" I ran to the bathroom concerned. When I got there I saw that he had accidentally put both of his legs in the same pant leg and couldn't get out. I chuckled and help him out and then helped him put on him pants the right way.

I grabbed the pop tarts from the toaster and handed one to Roderick as I grabbed my phone keys and my purse. We walked to the small book store that wasn't far from our apartment.

The bells chimed as we walked in. "Hello dear. How are you?" Mrs. Brown came over and gave me a hug.

"_Im good. A little tired, but good." _I signed slow enough so that she could understand.

"Mommy, can I go look at picture books now?" Roderick asked pulling on my hand. I nodded and he ran towards the back of the store.

"I was good to see you dear but I must get going Mr. Brown says he has a surprise for me at home. I wonder what it could be." I laughed and waved goodbye to her. It was a Monday and Mondays were always slow. A few regular costumers stooped in and got a few things. I was rearranging some books when the bells on the door sounded. I looked up and saw an unfamiliar face. This man was absolutely gorgeous. He had messy bronze hair that stuck in all different directions. He smiled at me and began walking toward me.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen it's a pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out to me. I was hesitant to shake it but when I did he surprised me by bringing it to his lips and kissing it. I froze. He gently gave me my hand back. I ran to the counter and grabbed the dry erase board I kept there. I walked back to Edward and wrote _I'm so sorry my name is Bella Swan. _Stupid. Stupid. Why was I telling this stranger my name? I was snapped out of it when I heard Roderick. "Mommy I'm hungry do you have snacks for me today?" he smiled up at me.

"_Of course baby in my purse will you please till this kind man,_" I pointed to Edward. "_that I will be back in a minute_." I signed and he nodded. I heard him telling Edward that I was getting him a snack and that I would be back.

I handed Roderick a pack of animal crackers and he ran back to the books he was reading. I grabbed my board again and write I'm so sorry. I looked into his eyes for the first time and I gasped. His eyes were the most beautiful radiant shade of green. He smiled at me and did something that shocked me more than when he kissed my hand.

"_You don't need to write. I understand sign language._" Edward signed flawlessly and shot me a crooked grin.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think good or bad thanks. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews on my last chapter i really appreciate them. Well... here is chapter 2 i hope you enjoy. Oh, i own nothing twilight.**

I looked at him in disbelief. We didn't say anything for a long minute. "Im sorry did I sign something wrong? I was trying to say that I understand sign language." He said staring to looked a little worried.

"_No! No, your perfect I was just a little shocked._" I didn't escape my notice or his that I accidentally said he was perfect not his signing. I blushed a deep red and he chuckled. It sounded like beautiful deep bells. "_Do you need help finding anything?_"

"No I think I found her." He looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't let him get to me not after what happened last time. I shuttered. "Im sorry that was rude of me" he was blushing slightly now. He thought I was offended by his boldness, but I just never let anyone except my brother get this close to me.

"_It's fine, really. Let me know if you need anything_." He nodded and headed toward the classics section. I retreated to the counter and grabbed my tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice. Almost twenty minutes later Edward came up to the counter with three books in his hands.

"Would it be rude of me to ask you out for dinner?" his velvety voice startled me. I bit my lip and looked at him through my lashes. What could it hurt? He seemed like a nice guy. I might have him meet Emmett first just so he knows to stay inline.

"_I think that would be okay_." I signed without looking at him.

"When do you get of work? Or would you like to go another night?" He was so kind leaving the decision up to me.

"_Tonight is okay but I will have to ask my brother to watch Roderick_." I told him finishing checking out his books. _"I get off at eight_."

"Wonderful I will be by a little before eight." He smiled and took his bag of books.

"_I will need to walk to my brothers to drop of Roderick_."

"That's fine I will walk with you, wouldn't want you out there by yourself that late." If only he knew.

* * *

The rest of my shift passed in a blur there were only a few customers and most were regulars. The bells on the door rang signaling I had a customer. I looked up to see a breathtaking Edward in a dark gray sweater. He smiled his amazing crooked grin. I whistled for Roderick telling him it was almost time to go, but he didn't come running.

"_Hold on one minute let me go see what he is doing._" He nodded and I headed to he back of the store. Roderick was passed out on the floor with a few books lying around him. He couldn't read yet but he loved sitting and looking at the pictures. I giggled and put all the books back on their shelf. I tried shaking him awake but he wouldn't open his eyes. I sighed and picked him up into my arms. I laid his head on my shoulder and walked back to where Edward was waiting.

I grabbed my phone and threw it in my purse then slung my purse over my shoulder. I had texted Emmett earlier and he said it would be fine if Roderick crashed there. I reached for he keys but managed to knock them on the floor and drop my purse at the same time. Edward chuckled.

"Need some help." I blushed but nodded. I contemplated handing Roderick to him or letting him grab my purse. I decided that it would be okay if he held Roderick at least until I got the doors locked. I passed him to Edward and cringed a little when our hands touched.

* * *

_His deep russet hand caressed my softly. Before I relized what was happening he had twisted my wrist and slapped me across the face. I cried out in pain. "don't you ever try to leave me again. Do you understand?" I nodded numbly._

* * *

I shook my head to try and get the memory to get out of my mind. This wasn't him this was Edward. I pick up my purse and grabbed the keys off the floor and headed to the doors. Once I had locked then I turned to Edward to take Roderick back. "No it fine I can carry him, besides you cant talk to me him your hands are occupied." I contemplated a second then nodded. We headed in the direction of my apartment building.

Emmett insisted him and his steady girlfriend Rosalie lived in the same building as me in case I ever needed anything. When we reached the building I turned to Edward. "_I should tell you this now, my older brother, Emmett, is very protective of Roderick and me so I think it would be best if I was holding him when we get up there._" He nodded and carefully handed Roderick to me. I smiled and walked up the stairs to Emmett's door. Before I could knock Emmett's door flew open.

"Hey baby sis." He nearly yelled. He was so loud I don't know how we were related. Roderick stirred and started to cry a bit. I shot him a glair saying a sarcastic thanks. He took him from me.

"_Hey brother._" I smiled. "_This is Edward he is taking me to dinner I will text you when I get home. Let me know if he's too much and I will take him back for the night. Oh. And you have a key his pajamas are in the bottom drawer_." I turned to leave hoping it would be that easy but he put a hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the face then looked at Edward.

He walked over to him and with the most serious expression he said. "If you do anything my little sister doesn't want to do you are a dead man. And if you hurt her in any way you are a dead man. You got it?"

"Understood. I would never hurt Bella I promise you that. I will take good care of her." He said just as seriously. Emmett nodded and headed back to his apartment and shut the door.

"_Im sorry about my brother, but I did warn you._"

"I understand I have a younger sister as well and would do anything to make sure she was safe and happy." I nodded and we headed to the restaurant

**A/N: I hope you liked it please review a new chapter will be up soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you to all my reviews. You guys are super lucky that im updating fast. I really hope you enjoy this.**

Edward took me to an amazing Italian restaurant, and I felt completely under dressed. I was still in my work jeans and my plain brown v-neck. "_I feel under dressed are you sure this is okay?_" I signed raising my eyebrows at him.

"You look beautiful Bella." I blushed and looked down. The restaurant was nearly empty. We were lead do an empty room and sat at a table right in the middle. I gulped I wasn't sure how I felt being in a room alone with a man. I figured it couldn't be to bad because our waiter would be in and out.

Just as I was thinking about our waiter she came up to us completely ignoring me and beaming at Edward. "Hello, my name is Amanda, what can I get you to start out with?" She asked Edward. Even though I knew it was stupid I was jealous. Edward motioned to me. She seemed startled that I was there.

"_I will have a Coke please_." Edward nodded.

"Two Cokes please." He said without looking at her. She sighed ad walked away. I looked down at my menu. Every thing looked so expensive. Edward seemed to notice my tension. "Please get whatever you like I'm paying." He smiled my favorite crooked grin. Wait. What! My favorite, I have known him for less than a day how do I have a favorite thing about him already.

"_That's okay I can pay for myself_." I signed.

"I insist that you let me pay, I was raised to be a gentleman. What kind of gentleman would let his beautiful date pay for her dinner?" I sighed and let it go. The waitress came back with our drinks and asked us, no Edward, what we would like to eat.

"_I would like the mushroom ravioli, you snobby bitch."_ Edward burst out laughing.

_"For your sake I will edit that out_." He signed back and ordered our food. "What was that for?" he asked when she left.

_"Did you not notice how infatuated she was with you? She completely ignored me. It was like I didn't even exist._" I signed in a hurry. I was embarrassed by my confession.

"No I didn't notice her at all I was to busy with you." He told me in such a way that I had no choice but to believe him.

We ate in a relaxed manner, ever once in a while he would ask me a random question like what's my favorite color, or where I when to high school. The mood changed completely when he asked. "Why don't you speak? I'm sorry if I'm being rude but I'm just honestly curious." I froze and he could tell he hit a sore spot. "Im sorry you don't have to answer if I'm being rude."

"_No its okay. You have a right to know if you wish to continue this relation with me_." I stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded. So he did want to continue seeing me. If that was the case then he should know why I can be distant and why I don't talk but most importantly why I had Roderick at such a young age. "_This is a long story and its very hard for me to talk about I'm sorry if I get so far and have to stop_." He nodded for me to continue.

"_When I was fifteen I got my first boyfriend his name was Jacob Black_." I shuddered at the name. "_We were inseparable. He was three years older than me and more experienced in relationships. My father and Emmett tried to convince me that he was bad news, but I wouldn't listen to them. We had been going out for almost four months when I saw what they meant for the first time_.

_"Jacob was very abusive and I had finally had enough, I tried breaking up with him but he wasn't having it. He sprained my wrist and I had a black eye from where he slapped me across the face._" Edward looked furious but I continued.

_"I knew better than to try to leave him again. Two months later he convinced me to sneak out and stay the night at his house. Long story short he raped me and in the process beat me within an inch of my life and shot himself. I haven't spoken since_" I hadn't realized I was crying. Edward wiped the tears from my cheeks.

By this time we were finished with our food and just waiting for the check. Edward pulled me from my chair and sat me down on his lap. He rubbed soothing circles on my back." I swear to you I will never hurt you, or let anyone hurt you." Amanda came back with out check and quietly set it on the table. Edward paid and we were now walking down the street toward my apartment.

_"Thank you for listening to my story and not judging me_." I wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks.

"I will never judge you. You are a very strong woman for surviving that and it makes you that much more amazing to me." I blushed. "Would it be okay if I held you hand?" He was so sweet. I nodded and intertwined our fingers. I had to constantly remind myself that this wasn't Jacob and that he wouldn't hurt me.

When we reached my apartment he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I froze. "I'm sorry was that okay?" I nodded numbly and touched my cheek where his lips had just been. "When will I see you again?"

_"I'm at the book store every day._" I smiled. We exchanged numbers and he headed down the stairs and out the front doors. I took out my phone and texted Emmett as I walked in my door. I'm home and I'm just now locking the door. I changed into my pajamas and laid down on my small bed. I looked at my phone when it vibrated

_Good. Are you ok or do I need to come talk to you?_ I smiled he was such a good brother.

_No I'm perfectly fine. Is Roderick okay? It's pretty lonely without him here._ I hit send and turned off the lamp next to the bed.

_He's sleeping, I can bring him over if you want me to._

_No. Let him sleep I will be fine. Good night Emmett I love you so much._

_I love you too baby sis sleep well_.

With that I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Okay so now you know what happened to Bella. Let me know what you think i really appreciate your reviews they make writing this worth it. And please if you have any suggestions on any thing please let me know. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry for the huge wait i have had a lot going on with my dad moving and starting school that i never had time to wright. I really hope it wont be so long till the next one i already have it all planned out so hopefully i wont keep you waiting. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing :( its all Stephenie Meyers. **

I woke up the next morning to pounding on my door. "Bella, Iknow you're in there. Open the door. Rod wants you." The last part caught my attention. I pulled open the door to a red faced Roderick in a shirtless Emmett's arms.

"M-Mommy you n-never said night or I-I loves you to me." My heart broke as he stuttered a little he was so sweet.

"_I'm sorry baby, you know I love you._" I stretched my arms out to him and he did the same. I took him into my arms. "_Thanks Emmett, I owe you._" I signed one handed.

"No problem. I love having the little guy." He teased and mussed his hair.

"_Good practice for you and rose too." I smirked. "When are you going to get started with my nieces and nephews?"_ I joked.

"Sooner than you think." He laughed shyly and looked down a deep blush on his cheeks.

"_What!_"

"We were going to tell you soon, we just found out, Rosie is two months pregnant." My mouth dropped. I smacked him hard on the arm.

"_Why didn't you tell me the second you found out?_" I wasn't really angry, but I had to get my point across.

"Rosie wanted to make sure it wasn't a false alarm. We went to the doctor a week ago and we were just waiting for the right time to tell you." Emmett explained. Roderick was already falling asleep again when I heard my phone go off.

"_I have to go Emmett, Rod is falling asleep and getting heavy, congratulations. Pass that on to Rose too. I love you._" I signed frantically. I knew it was Edward that had texted me and I wanted to see what it said.

"I get it, Lover boy is texting you, I love you too sis. Be safe." He said sternly before shutting the door.

I laid Roderick down on our bed and picked up my phone. It said I had a new message from Edward.

**When will I get to see you again? –E **

I hurried and wrote my reply. **Like I said I'm at the bookstore everyday today there from 10 till close, if you want to stop in. – B**

I hit send, set my phone down, and searched in my dresser for something to wear. I don't know why all of the sudden I cared about what I looked like. I had no one to impress. Except Edward, but why do I care what he thinks. I settled for a pair of light wash skinny jeans, and my favorite navy blue blouse. I pulled out a pair of jeans for Roderick and a black shirt with cute cartoon skulls on it when my phone buzzed.

**I will bring you lunch. Is Roderick going to be there? If so I will bring enough for him too. -E**

**You really don't have to do that I don't want to be a burden. –B**

**Its no problem at all I want to do this. So should I plan on him being there? -E**

**Yeah he will be there, but you really don't have to do this. -B**

**Well I am so you have to deal with it. -E**

I tried to wake Roderick but it wasn't going to happen so I stripped him of his clothing and put on his outfit for today. He started to stir a bit when I was putting his cute little black converse on. I shushed him and finished with his shoes.

I slipped on my gray converse and put my phone and keys in my purse. I grabbed Roderick and held him on my hip with his face resting on my chest. His little hand found a way to my hair. For some reason my hair was like his comfort blanket. When he was trying to sleep, or when he didn't feel well he played with or held the ends of my long hair. I sighed in content and walked out my door and out of my apartment building.

When I got to the store I set Roderick on the beanbags behind the counter and said a quick hello to Mrs. Brown as she headed out the door. At about noon I saw Edward walk through the front doors in dark blue jeans that fit him just right everywhere, and a plain gray t shirt that was tight in just the right places. He smiled the most beautiful crooked smile when he spotted me at the counter. I waved and tried to wake Roderick. He whined a little bit and reluctantly opened his eyes.

"_Mr. Edward brought us lunch. It would be very nice of you to wake up and thank him._" I signed to him.

"Mommy says I should thank you for lunch. So thanks Mr." He had the cutest little smile on his face. "But I cant spell very good and mommy spelled your name."

"Thanks okay little mane my name is Edward." He smilled and messed up his little curls.

"Thanks for lunch Mr. Edward." He pronounced him name very carefully.

"You're welcome little man." He smiled and set the bag on the counter. "I went simple and brought hot dogs from the vender down the street. "

"_That's perfectly fine._" I told him.

"Mommy does Mr. Edward under stand what you are saying?"

"_Yes he does, why?_"

"'Cuz then he can understand when I do it." He told me proudly.

"_Yes he can_." I smiled at him.

"Mr. Edward can I show you my abc's?" He looked so excited. The only people he has ever met that can sign are Em, Rose, and me.

"How about if you eat first then you can show me what ever you want." Roderick complied and we all started eating

When we had finished it was the cutest thing to see Roderick sign everything. He was so fascinated that Edward understood him and he wanted to show him everything he knew. When Roderick was satisfied he had told Edward everything he knew he yawned and crawled up into Edwards lap to my surprise. He had been extremely clingy to me this week and I thought maybe he was getting sick but this made me reconsider. With in a couple of minutes he was passed out in Edward's strong arms.

"_I'm sorry I can take him_." I held my hands out to take him.

"No its fine I don't mind." He smiled. "What are you doing this weekend? I have off work and I thought maybe we could do something, like the three of us together?"

_"I'm sorry but Roderick and are already planned to go to Seattle and see my parents, they haven't seen him in so long and have been bugging me to get him out there._" I felt bad, I really did, but I had been planning this for quite a while.

"That's okay I wasn't forcing you I was just giving you the option. Can I walk you home now?"

"_Sure, let me close up._" I grabbed my purse behind the counter and flipped all the lights off. I locked the doors behind me and started the walk home with Edward and a sleeping Roderick.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think i really appreciate it and like i said i hope it wont be so long till the next update. oh and i love all of you guys so much. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Quick update for you lovely people i hope you enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight.**

The week passed in a blur, I saw Edward almost every day for at least an hour. I still had yet to invite him to my place or go to his but I wasn't ready for that yet, and I was so grateful that he was willing to take it at my pace. I finally found someone that I could connect to and open up to and it thrilled me more than anything. Edward was also amazing with Roderick he treated him like his own and it was amazing seeing Edward interact with him.

Today was Friday and Roderick and I were headed to Seattle to see my dad and his wife Sue for the weekend. I rarely drove anywhere but I did own a '98 ford Taurus, it was a piece of crap but it got me to where I needed to go.

I packed two changes of clothes for Roderick and me in a suitcase and shoved it in the back of my ancient car. I strapped Roderick in his car seat in the back. I gave him a few toys to play with; I knew he would get board on the three-hour trip to Seattle.

"_Do you need to go potty before we leave? I don't want to stop right away._" He shook his head no. I closed his door and climbed in the front seat buckling in. I put the key in the ignition and tried starting the car. It made a loud noise and wouldn't start. I tried again and it hummed to life. It didn't sound completely right but I just brushed It off.

We were about an hour into the drive when the car stalled and turned off. I hurriedly put it in neutral and coast to the shoulder of the highway. I tried starting it at least twenty times but it wouldn't do anything. I punched the dash, and smacked my head into the steering wheel in frustration.

"Mommy what's wrong? Why aren't we drivin'?" he sounded scared.

I turned around in my seat so I was facing him. "_ Mommy's car isn't working right but its okay baby it will be fine._" I took my cell phone out and texted Emmett.

**Emmett I don't know what to do my car stopped working. –B**

I waited at least fifteen minutes and when he didn't text back I started to cry a bit. I tried to hide it so I wouldn't scare Roderick any more.

"Mommy I need to go potty." How could this get any worse? I was stranded on the highway with a scared three year old that had to pee. I couldn't think of anyone else who could help me but Emmett. Wait! Edward!

**Edward I really need your help my car wont start and I'm on the highway half way to Seattle and I'm terrified. I don't know what to do and Roderick is starting to get really scared. Please, please help me. –B**

Not even a minute later he texted back.

**I will be there as fast as I can. Try and hold it together for Roderick. –E**

I almost screamed with joy but I still had a toddler in the back seat that has to go potty.

"_Baby can you wait to go potty for a little bit?_" He shook his head yes but I knew he couldn't last long. I got out of the driver seat and went around to sit in the back with him. I unbuckled him and he climbed into my lap burying his face in my hair. I rubbed soothing circles no his back. I couldn't help but let my tears fall. This was a trip from hell.

I cried silently the entire hour waiting for Edward to reach us. When I saw his silver Volvo pull up behind me even more tears fell from my eyes. He looked so concerned. I opened the door and held Roderick as close to me as I possibly could. He was crying loudly and clinging to me.

Edward ran to me and immediately pulled me to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Roderick and me. He ran his hand through my hair and tried to sooth me as I cried into his chest.

"You're okay, I'm here. " He whispered sweet nothings into my ear trying to calm me down.

"Mommy I really need to go potty." Roderick cried into my neck. Edward rubbed his back soothingly. He went to my car and took the car seat out of the back and strapped it into his car.

"Are we ready to go?" He looked at me for an answer.

_"No, our stuff is in the trunk_." I signed. He nodded and went to the trunk of my car opening it and grabbing the huge suitcase and carrying it to his trunk. He shoved it in and walked back to me wrapping his arms around my small frame. He hugged me to his chest

"Lets get Rod to a bathroom." He kissed my hair and opened the passenger door for me closing it when I sat down. He walked around the front of the car got in and started it. We pulled into the closest rest area to let Roderick go potty. He was still crying but not as bad as before. He almost didn't make it to the bathroom.

"_I'm so proud of you baby. You were such a good boy today i know it was scary._" I hugged him.

"What does this mean mommy." He signed proud. I hesitated how did I tell him what it was.

"That means proud little man. Your mommy wants you know that you did so good at staying calm today when it was really scary." I smiled up at Edward. He shot me his crooked grin.

"Oh. Are we still going to see grandma Sue and grandpa?" I looked at Edward with my eyebrows raised.

"_That's up to Edward, since mommy's car is broken._"

"Of course you are going to see grandma Sue and grandpa." I looked at Edward shocked. I stood up and picked Roderick up.

"_You don't have to do that_." I signed one handed. Edward held his arms out to take Roderick from me. Roderick willing went into his arms.

"No I don't, but I want to. If you don't mind of course." I nodded

"_Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me_."

"It's no problem at all plus I want to meet your parents." He winked at me. He kissed my forehead. The feeling of his lips on my skin was amazing. I craved more. I grabbed his hand as we walked back to his car.

The rest of the trip was uneventful I texted Sue, my dads new wife, that I had some car troubles and a friend who helped me out was coming with me. She was excited to me Edward. Sue was an amazing woman, she was perfect for my dad and she really accepted me for who I was.

Roderick fell asleep twenty minutes before we pulled into my dad's driveway. Edward turned off the car and squeezed my hand. We got out of the car Edward grabbing our bag and me getting Roderick. Charlie opened up the door the second Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead. He looked like he was about to kill someone when he saw Edward.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and i want to have an update soon but it probably wont be as fast as this one was but you could get lucky. Please review it really makes writing this so worth it to see what you people think of my writing. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! another new chapter please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

My dad not knowing that Edward could sign started yelling at me in sign. "_Who the hell is he? Why is he touching you?_" He was furious.

"_Dad calm down first, this is Edward. Second he understands sign so watch your hands. And third, he's an amazing friend who helped me out when I was stranded on the highway and your son wouldn't bother to pick up his phone._" Charlie looked at me stunned.

"I'm sorry I got the wrong first impression son, but I think you can understand why I'm so protective of her."

"I understand completely. Iv only know her for a short time and I feel the same way." Edward said as politely as he could. Charlie still glared at him.

* * *

We were sitting on the back porch a while later when Roderick remembered that Charlie had a pool. "Mommy can we go swimming?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes. I contemplated a minute.

"_If grandpa still has our swimsuits here, I guess we could_." I looked up at Charlie. He nodded. I looked over at Edward. "_Would you like to go swimming with us? I'm sure Emmett has left some swimming trunks here or my dad might have some._"

"Sure, if it's not a problem." I smiled. I found a pair of swimming trunks that looked like they would fit Edward. I showed him the guest room and headed to my old bedroom to find Roderick's and mine swimming suits. I put on his little trunks and sent him down the stairs to Charlie. I had forgotten until just now how tiny my old bikini was. I swallowed hard and put on the purple bikini. I cringed at the scars that were all over my torso. I found a towel and wrapped it around myself before leaving the comfort of my room.

Edward was already in the pool with Roderick in his arms. I walked to the edge of the pool and dropped my towel. He tried not to but I could tell Edward was staring at my body, it was almost a look of loving. I blushed and quickly jumped in the water splashing Edward and Roderick in the process. When I resurfaced I giggled at the look on their faces.

"Hey! What was that for?" They both said at the same time.

"_You guys looked a little dry_." I giggled again. I dove under the water and swam past them.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Edward said looking at the elegant lotus flower on my back.

"_I could say the same_." I said pointing to the tattoo on his chest.

"Oh, this is my family's crest." He said motioning to the tattoo. Roderick put his tiny hand on Edward tattoo and traced the inked lion.

"Cool!" Roderick said staring at Edward's chest as I swam to them. "Mommy has a pretty flower on her back."

"It's a very pretty flower." He said looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. I placed my hand on his chest where Roderick's had been. It was a beautiful crest –a lion sounded by elegant scroll. I looked up at him through my lashes.

He was looking down at me intently, when he started to lean in toward me. I didn't back away. Our lips almost touched but Edward pulled away when he heard Roderick's little voice "Ewww don't kiss, that's gross."

I sighed heavily. Edward chuckled at my disappointment. I gave Roderick kisses all over his face. His giggles filled the air. "No mommy stop, that's gross, boys don't kiss"

"Sure they do little man." Edward said before attacking Roderick's face with kisses. I giggled as I watched them interact. I couldn't help but think of a future with Edward and more children.

* * *

Later that night my phone buzzed. I figured it was Emmett.

**Bella I'm soo sorry I couldn't find my phone. Please tell me that you're okay. Did anything happen to you? –Em**

**I'm fine Roderick and I were a little shaken but Edward came to the rescue. –B**

**I owe him big time. –Em**

Edward, Roderick and I were sitting on the back porch after a long day of swimming. Roderick was straddling my legs with his head resting on my chest asleep.

"_Emmett says he owes you big time for coming to rescue the damsel in distress._" I laughed.

"He owes me nothing. I would do it anytime. If you ever need anything ever again don't hesitate to ask. It might be too soon to say this but, Bella I really care for and like you, and Roderick. I hope I'm not overstepping your boundaries by saying this but, I would really like it if you would be my girlfriend."

I felt my eyes begin to tear up. "_I would like that too. I see the way you interact with Roderick and I love that you love him too. I don't know what I would do if you didn't love him_." I smiled as a few tears fell down my cheeks.

"I already feel like he's mine as well, I hope you don't mind that I think that way. But I really cant see myself without either of you in the future." He whipped away the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"_He needs a father figure in his life, especially now that he's getting older and I would love for you to fill that role._" I smiled and leaned into his hand.

"I would love to do that and maybe someday be his father for real."

"_You don't have to be his biological father to be his daddy_." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

He gently pick Roderick up as to not wake him setting his head on his shoulder. He held his hand out for me to grab.

We walked up stairs to my old bedroom hand in hand. He laid Roderick down on the bed giving him a kiss on his head. He wrapped me in his arms hugging me close.

I pulled away a bit so I could sign. "_What I don't get a goodnight kiss?_" He chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to mine. He ever so carefully closed the distance between our lips. I parted my lips slightly inviting him in. He was very hesitant to accept my offer. Our tongues danced together until we were both struggling for a breath.

"Wow."

"_You took the words right out of my mouth._" I signed and he chuckled.

"I think I should get back to my room now." He said.

I giggled. "_If you must._" He pressed his lips lightly to mine once more before leaving my room and closing the door.

I dressed myself for bed before I tried not to wake Roderick by putting his clothes on.

"Mommy I didn't get to say 'night to grandma sue grandpa and Edward." I sighed. I went downstairs with Roderick in tow

"'Night grandpa, night grandma sue." He kissed them both goodnight. We went back up the stairs and down the hall to the guest room. I knocked lightly on the door. A shirtless Edward opened the door.

"_He wanted to say goodnight to you_." I signed looking down at Roderick. He held his arms up to me. I picked him up. He reached out for Edward. He took him willingly.

"Good night little man." He said messing his hair and kissing his head. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight my beautiful Bella."


End file.
